opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
OCTOBER SURPRISE FROM AFRICA ABOUT OBAMA?
by Jaxhawk Government’s view of the economy could be summed up in a few short phrases: If it moves, tax it. If it keeps moving, regulate it. And if it stops moving, subsidize it.�� —Ronald Reagan There is a decision pending in the Supreme Court that could make the November election moot! The case involves a challenge to the Democrat nominee and apparent choice of the Leftist media and malcontents of America, to the eligibility of BHO to run for the Presidency. The case is based upon his being a non-citizen! Along these lines a breaking story, which also will never see the light of day on television or in the Big City Newspapers, is a story from the African Press International. It is a report of a telephone call from Obama’s wife Michelle complaining about the news outlets story about her husband. Without permission of the API I am including the entire article and some excerpts from another article published in today’s Internet version. “Accusing API of colluding with American internet bloggers in an effort to bring down her husband, Mrs Obama said she decided to call API because of what she termed, API’s help to spread rumours created by American bloggers and other racist media outlets in their efforts to damage a black man’s name, saying she hopes African Media was mature enough to be in the front to give unwavering support to her husband, a man Africans should identify themselves with. When API told her that our online news media was only relaying what the American Bloggers and other media outlets had discovered through their investigations, Mrs Obama was angered and she came out loud with the following: “African press International is supposed to support Africans and African-American view,�� and she went to state that, “it is strange that API has chosen to support the racists against my husband. There is no shame in being adopted by a step father. All dirt has been thrown onto my husband’s face and yet he loves this country. My husband and I know that there is no law that will stop him from becoming the president, just because some American white racists are bringing up the issue of my husband’s adoption by His step father. The important thing here is where my husband’s heart is at the moment. I can tell the American people that My husband loves this country and his adoption never changed his love for this country. He was born in Hawaii, yes, and that gives him all the right to be an American citizen even though he was adopted by a foreigner; says Michelle Obama on telefon to API.�� This is a very interesting turn of events. The American man Dr Corsi was recently reported to have been arrested in Kenya because there was fear that he might reveal information on Obama when he wanted to hold a press conference in Nairobi. The question now is why he was arrested and who ordered his arrest. Was Obama’s hand in this in any way? We will never know the truth but what is clear is that Dr Corsi was seen as a threat while in Kenya. When API asked Mrs Obama to comment on why Dr Corsi was arrested by the Kenyan government and whether she thought Kenya’s Prime Minister Mr Raila Odinga was involved in Dr Corsi’s arrest, she got irritated and and simply told API not to dig that which will support evil people who are out to stop her husband from getting the presidency. When asked who she was referring to as the evil people, she stated that she was not going to elaborate much on that but that many conservative white people and even some African Americans were against her husband, but that this group of blacks were simply doing so because of envy. On Farakhan and his ministry, Mrs Obama told API that it was unfortunate that Mr Farakhan came out the way he did supporting her husband openly before the elections was over. That was not wholehearted support but one that was calculated to convince the American people that my husband will support the growth of muslim faith if he became the president, adding “even if my husband was able to prove that he is not a Muslim, he will not be believed by those who have come out strongly to destroy his chances of being the next President. Do real people expect someone to deny a religion when 80 percent of his relatives are Muslims?; Mrs Obama asked. Mrs Obama asked API to write a good story about her husband and that will earn API an invitation to the inauguration ceremony when, as she put it , her husband will be installed as the next President of the United States of America next year�� . Where there is smoke there is fire my father taught me long ago! Why did Michelle direct her tirade against a News Service in Africa, if she did not believe the story had credible evidence that her husband is in fact not eligible to be President. I personally do not believe he is eligible because he is a Socialist with a long list of promises and little or no experience other than giving speeches! He has developed a following as did James Jone of the Jones town mass suicide, and a paper hanger from Austria did to the German people in the 1930’s. But he is a man of no substance with radical ideas so far afield of what this Country stands for, that he should never sit in the Oval Office. Yet I am afraid the voting majority will select him because the Main Stream Media has anointed him, and after all the “smoke clears�� we will pay the consequences just as all the other peoples who have followed “leaders�� who promised a CHANGE! The other article that caught my attention was about what the radical Left intellectuals will do when Obama is elected. I include it to add emphasis to this Blog. “The best election result for the radical international non-American intellectual order, therefore, is for Obama to lose. That would make sense, because it would confirm the dominant orthodoxy that America is racist; and/or that it has a very corrupt political system that allows the Republican-linked Establishment to steal elections. An Obama victory would leave many Third World intellectuals and nationalists either jobless, struggling for relevance, or scurrying back to the drawing boards to explain an America led by a black president. Of course, they will also wish that he met some misfortune at the hands of a red-neck. And to imagine that this “crisis�� wouldn’t have happened if a Kenyan student called Barack Obama hadn’t gone to the US on scholarship, become a deadbeat dad, and left his son behind in America to be raised by his mother�� ! SOURCE: Charles Onyango OBBO of API I believe a postscript to this blog is appropriate. Therefore, I have included a letter to the editor who will remain unnamed for obvious reasons. “Dear API Editor, I wrote a couple of days ago and commended you on your professionalism. I am still willing to give you the benefit of doubt even though others are saying this is a scam. My family has served in the United States military for generations and I have been a military wife for 28 years now. My family has fought to protect not only the U.S. but other countries that have asked for our help! I have seen in news videos and read in Mr. Obama’s words the hatred he and his wife have for the United States and white people. There have been postings on the web by people who know or have known the Obamas and have called them Marxist and have seen their hatred toward white people and the very country he claims to want to help. I beg of you, please do not let the dedication of generations of my family and other families go to waste. If the truth of this man is not made public and he is elected, I have no doubt this country will no longer be the free republic it is now. I’ve read your articles about Raila Odinga and I’ve see the pictures of Obama supporting him–please, please don’t let him bring his genocide to the United States at the invitation of a President Obama. You know in your heart I am right. Please release the tapes unedited. Give us a chance to save our country, please�� . I will close with this comment about Obama. It’s only taken him $620,000,000, a broken promise on public campaign financing, a bias media, a muzzled wife, an economic crisis started in part from his Acorn friends, and a class warfare to get your Messiah to these numbers. William Ayers who? Father Pfleger who? Rev. Wright who? Tony Rezko who? Odinga who? Farrakhan who? Sorry, I realize that asking your candidate about his past associations is off limits…but we should have the NY Times do a smear piece on Cindy McCain’s past pill popping habits. Or Todd Palin’s DUI 20 years ago. Or Troopergate. Give me a break! | __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 24, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: MICHELLE OBAMA Opinions Category: API Opinions Category: COMMENTARY Opinions Category: QUESTIONS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.